Wireless communication devices wirelessly exchange data sets with wireless networks. For example, smartphones and tablet computers exchange videos and photographs over wireless networks. Unfortunately, the ability of the users to control the wireless egress of their data sets is neither robust nor efficient.
Deep packet inspection systems are used to scan data traffic. Deep packet inspection systems typically detect the viruses, applications, and other data transported within streams of packet traffic. Deep packet inspection systems are not effectively being used to provide wireless device users with geographic control of their data sets.
Various media files and documents have embedded watermarks. The watermarks are digitally integrated into the files so they are easy to see (usually) but hard to remove. The watermarks may carry messages, labels, warnings, or some other information. Watermarks are not being effectively used to provide wireless device users with geographic control of their data sets.